Quiero ser tu Heroé
by Francisca Becerra
Summary: Podrá el amor triunfar, o el egoísmo le ganara al corazón? Faberry


**Quiero ser tu héroe.**

**Bueno este es mi primer one-shot , espero les guste, la historia la pueden leer con la canción , "Quiero ser tu heroé" de Enrique Iglesias, siempre que escuchaba esa canción me imaginaba esta historia, así que la quise escribir y compartirla con ustedes. **

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen … solo Lea Michele en mis sueños **

_**Quiero ser tu héroe…**_

**-Tú crees que nos encuentre aquí?** – Decía una chica, mientras sostenía la mano de su novia y caminaban rumbo a la habitación de un motel viejo que encontraron en la carretera-

**-Si, no te preocupes tu, ya verás que mañana vamos a ser libres y podremos viajar a New York como siempre soñamos-** le decía a su novia, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le regalaba besos en todo su rostro-

-Ella ser reía , mientras su novia la besaba y la acariciaba de esa manera- **Bueno esta bien, entonces, vamos, apurémonos y vamos a nuestra habitación**- le dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola para que avance-

_**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar**_

_**A erizar de frio tu piel**_

_**A quemar que se yo, tu boca**_

_**Y morirme allí después**_

_**Y si entonces**_

_**Temblaras por mi**_

_**Lloraras al verme sufrir**_

_**Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar**_

_**Como yo la doy por ti.**_

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a su dormitorio por esa noche, no tenía ningún lujo, al contrario era bastante precaria, solo una cama con una sábana blanca encima, un baño pequeño, al cual parecía que no limpiaban hace días – Ambas ser miraron al entrar a la habitación y suspiraron_, __**"solo será una noche**__", _pensaron ambas.

**-Bueno por una noche esta bien, no?** . dijo una de ellas, abrazando a la otra de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos, vio la cara de angustia de su novia, así que le dijo – **Vamos amor, solo será esta noche nada mas, ya mañana estaremos en New York, en un hotel mejor que este, lo prometo-** dijo, besando las manos de su novia.

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

-Suspiro con resignación, miro a su novia y le dijo – **Si tienes razón, solo una noche**- se acomodo en los brazos de su novia y escondió su rostro en su cuello- **Tengo miedo, lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, tu sabes que te pudo haber matado** – sollozo, aun escondida en su cuello- **No sé qué haría si te pierdo, tu eres mi vida, entiendes?-** le beso su cuello y sintió como a esta se le erizaba su piel-

**-Lo se, cariño lo se** – le saco su cabeza de su cuello y le tomo su mentón para que esta la mirara a los ojos**- Te amo, lo si sientes, lo escuchas, lo sabes?** – le dijo colocando la mano de su novia en su pecho**- No te dejaría sola jamás –** la beso en los labios, cuello y asi fueron de a poco entrando en su burbuja de amor, en esa que solamente ellas podían entrar, se despojaron de sus ropas, fueron cayendo de apoco en esa cama que en unos minutos atrás, era para ellas una cama no deseable, ahora se transformaba en su nube de amor, en el único testigo de ese acto que las llevaba a tocar el cielo con cada beso, caricia, con cada te amo dicho con palabras, o solo cuando sus ojos se encontraban

_**Si supieras**_

_**La locura que llevo**_

_**Que me hiere**_

_**Y me mata por dentro**_

_**Y que mas da**_

_**Mira que al final**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero**_

Así en su burbuja de amor, pasaron toda la noche, gritando con sus cuerpos lo que las palabras ya eran insuficientes para tanto amor.

Ahora cuando ya los primeros rayos de luz hacían presencia en su habitación, ambas estaban abrazadas, durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que el sonido de un celular, despertó a una de ellas. Todavía media dormida, estiro su brazo buscando su móvil y contesto

**-Van para allá, las encontraron – **fin de la llamada, y comienzo del terror-

**-Despierta amor, despierta, tenemos que irnos, nos ****encontró** – le acariciaba su cabeza y le hablaba con su voz quebrada por los nervios y la impotencia de seguir huyendo-

-Se despertó de inmediato, miro a su novia con cara de preocupación- **No puede ser, no puede ser**

-Ella ya estaba casi vestida, cuando vio a su novia, que seguía en la cama con la mirada perdida, así que subió a la cama y ella misma, empezó a vestirle – **Vamos amor, ayúdame, nos tenemos que ir de acá **

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación**_

Antes de salir una de ellas tomo la cara de la otra, la miro a los ojos, como siempre lo hacia cuando quería transmitirle cuanto la amaba, la beso con ternura, la acaricio, cada parte de su cara, solo para demostrarle que era ella y solo ella el amor de su vida que no importa que pasara ese amor quedaría intacto

_**Ahaa...**_

_**Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte**_

_**Una vez mas, mira que al final**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero**_

Salieron del motel, caminaron rápidamente, tomadas de las manos, subieron al auto,aceleraron como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno justamente eso era, sus vidas estaba en juego.

**-Apura amor, tenemos que llegar, tenemos que llegar** – decía mientras miraba hacia atrás, para ver si alguien las seguía, por ahora todo estaba despejado

**-Tranquila cariño, amor todo estará bien, te lo prometo** – le decía mientras tomaba su mano, y dejaba un beso en ella, sin deja de conducir, con sus palabras quería tranquilizarla, aunque ella estaba igual o peor de nerviosa-** No puede ser, no puede ser, mierda mierda**- decía bajando del auto, para ver porque este se había parado, sin saber el porque.

**-Que pasa porque te detienes?** – le dijo a su novia mientras ella también bajaba, a donde estaba su novia examinando el auto- **amor que pasa?, por favor dime que esta todo bien, que solo fue un error tuyo-** dijo totalmente nerviosa y sollozando

**-No, se ,nose que paso, pero tranquila ya lo arreglo, métete al auto y no salgas de ahí… HAZLO!** – le dijo esta vez de forma mas severa cuando vio que su novia iba contradecirla. Pero antes que caminara de vuelta al auto, un coche se detuvo al frente de ellas,ambas, se miraron porque sabían muy bien de que se trataba

**-Jajajajaja, pensaban que se iban a escapar? **– le dijo un hombre bajando de un auto negro, iba todo vestido del mismo color del vehículo y con gafas oscuras**- Devuélveme lo que me pertenece-** camino hacia ellas

**-No, ya no te pertenece, es más nunca lo fue, entiende déjanos en paz**- se puso en frente de su novia, para protegerla

-El hombre se acerco a ellas y la empujo, botándola en el suelo – **eres una imbécil, que creían que se iban a salir con la suya?, que iba a dejar que me robaras a lo único que me queda?** – le dijo mirándola y dándole unas patadas en el estomago

**-No, por favor no le hagas nada** – grito la otra que veía a su novia en el piso sin poder levantarse

**-Si no quieres que la siga lastimando, tu vienes conmigo** – la agarro del brazo y la llevaba devuelta a su auto

-Su novia como pudo, se levanto y empujo al hombre**- suéltala , déjala** – le grito

-El, la volvió a empujar al suelo- **Entiende te apartas o te aparto**

**-Como, matándome? , porque sería de la única manera que me aleje **

-El hombre la miro con arrogancia y saco de su bolsillo un arma- **Bueno si así lo quieres** – le apunto y se escuchó un disparo, ella cerro los ojos porque sabia lo que se venia, pero no fue así

**-NOOOOOOO! RACHEL AMOR, RACHEL** – su novia había corrido a salvarla y el disparo le llego a ella, en cámara lenta vio como su novia el amor de su vida caía en frente de ella

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación**_

**-Rachel mírame, amor mírame, no cierres los ojos** – ella trataba que su morena no los cerrara

**-Hija, hija** – corrió el hombre a ver a quien era su princesa, esa princesa que el día anterior le había comunicado que se iba a New York con su novia, pero el no lo acepto,no podía hacerlo cuando su hija ero lo único que le quedaba, ya que su marido, Hiram había fallecido hace unos años, por eso no quería perderla a ella, se volvió como loco y la obligo encerrarse en su habitación, pero su novia la saco de ahí y se escaparon,ahora, estaba arrodillado viendo como su hija daba los últimos respiro de su vida

**-Salga de aquí –** empujo al hombre**- por su culpa le paso esto, si tan solo nos hubiera dejado vivir nuestro amor tranquilas**- lloraba viendo como su novia estaba desangrándose en su brazos

**-Quinn-** hablo como pudo Rachel, mientras acariciaba con su mano de forma débil la mejilla de su rubia- **Amor, yo yo te amo sabes?, no quiero no quiero, que sufras por mi amor** – le decía como podía

**-Shiiii tranquila no hables y como si te fueras de mi lado, por que eso no va a pasar te pondrás bien ya veras, ya veras **– le decía mientras la acurrucaba mas a su lado

**-Sabes, siempre supe que que eras mi ángel que me cuidaba siempre, pero pero ahora yo yo seré quien te cuide**

**-No, no vuelvas a decir eso, yo voy a seguir cuidándote **

**-Quinn**

**-No cierres los ojos** – le decía mientras la abrazaba – **no hables**

**-Quinn , **la miraba como podía, mientras de apoco sus ojos se le cerraban**- Quinn. Te espero en una próxima vida amor mío**

**-No no Rachel, por favor**- lloraba

-Le ponía un dedo en sus labios**- En esta vida se nos hizo poco tiempo, prometo prometo que que en la próxima seremos felices. Gracias por dejarme ser tu héroe, te amo amor mío** – y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre

_**Quiero ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Porque salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación**_

**Rachel, Rachel, amor, NOOOO NOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO** – lloraba la rubia con su novia en sus brazos, mientras el padre de la morena veía como su hija se alejaba una vez mas pero esta vez para siempre

_**Quiero ser tu héroe.**_


End file.
